A Week in Bleach
by UltraKittyGirl
Summary: Two friends  Based on UltraKittyGirl and Hollow Ichigo - Ichigo  are sucked into the world of Bleach, where friends and enemies alike are met! Not to mention the Arrancar are after them! Can they make it out without screwing things up?
1. We're Pretty Much Screwed

(( AUTHOR'S NOTE and Disclaimer: This was made with the help of Hollow Ichigo - Ichigo, an AMAAAAZING author here on Fanfiction! Please do check her out if you like this. And sorry for first chapter's name, I'm fairly new to Fanfiction...  
>DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in Bleach. The rights and such go to Tite Kubo. ))<p>

A bright sunny day, perfect for outdoor fun, awaits outside. Not a cloud in sight, it looks absolutely perfect! You could go swimming, hiking, maybe a game of soccer or kickball. It's really that nice out! But in the backyard of a one-story house...

There is no one.

_Inside_ that one-story house are two girls playing a DS Lite. They sat in a cluttered bedroom, a television on one side and a small bed on the other. As for the floor, it was littered with various plushies and a mix of dirty and clean clothes.

"Kill it! Kill it, kill it, kill it!" One girl cheered as the other played.

"I'm trying, shut up so I can concentrate!" The other girl said, tapping away on the buttons.

The girl watching was Shiro hyaku-go. She was a little slender, and was short, standing at about 5'2. She had pale skin, long ivory hair, and bright blue eyes. She wore her hair tied into two long strands that laid in the back, very tidy as she fixed her hair often. She wore a short-sleeved purple top, black pants, and a pair of black sandals.

As for the other girl, she was playing Bleach: 3rd Phantom on the DS Lite. She was Kiara Kurai, or the Angst Queen as Hyaku liked to call her. (SMALL AUTHOR'S NOTE: I had to shorten Hyaku's name, so it may be incorrect but it's shorter. Yell at Hollow Ichigo - Ichigo about this, she suggested it.) She was also pale, slightly taller than Hyaku as she stood at 5'5. She had long black hair and dull gray eyes, wearing a short-sleeved red shirt, a silver dragon pendant, black shorts and a pair of white, plain tennis shoes.

"Kill it! I said kill it already!" Hyaku shouted, obviously a little more than hyper today.

"Why the hell are you hovering over my shoulder? Go away already!" Kiara scolded her, getting a little mad as she didn't like anyone hovering over her whilst playing.

"But I'm your unofficial non-related twin!" Hyaku replied with a sly smile.

"You're younger than me, how would I be your twin even if we _were_ related?" Kiara stated, turning to look at Hyaku with a confused look on her face.

"Exactly~!" Hyaku chimed happily, smiling.

Kiara stared at her for a few, silent seconds. "Y'know, you scare me sometimes, Hyaku."

Hyaku only put on an even stupider smile on her face in reply. She turned around though, hearing Kiara's dog running around frantically.

"Hm? What's up with your dog?" She asked, looking at Kiara.

Kiara only sighed. "He probably needs to go out. Let him out and stop hovering, you hover-er."

Hyaku nodded and stood, ready to go out and put the sharpei-mix on his leash, but she froze as she saw something in the window. She immediatly jumped behind Kiara, cowering with wide eyes. "HOLLOW! There's a hollow!" She yelled, crouching down lower behind Kiara for protection.

"Well I know _that_, I'm trying to kill it!" Kiara replied, still immersed in the game as she continued to tap away on the DS buttons.

Hyaku shook Kiara's shoulders frantically. "Not on the game, right THERE!" She shouted, grabbing Kiara's head in her hands and forcing her to look up. The hollow was no longer in the window, but in the room now. It just stared at the two, silent and menacing.

"OH SHIT!" Kiara yelled, dropping the DS while Hyaku stared at it, frozen.  
>Then, everything went black.<p>

(Because I couldn't think of a better sequence, I went with it being cliche.  
>BTW: Kiara Kurai = <strong>Hollow Ichigo - Ichigo<strong> personified in OC form.  
>Shiro Hyaku-go = Me (<strong>UltraKittyGirl<strong>/UKG) personified in OC form.  
>I'm sorry for any typing errors, I don't have Microsoft Word and have to use the Notepad! And no, I don't have Firefox either so...Yeah. I think this went pretty good for the first chapter!)<p> 


	2. OMFG

"My head is effin' killing me!"

Kiara woke up, hearing Hyaku complain without cursing for probably the first time. She put a hand to her head, as she suddenly had a massive headache just as Hyaku most likely did as well. "Ow...What happened?" She asked, slowly sitting up. She kept her eyes closed, remembering what had happened moments ago. _'That's right...The hollow.'_

"I don't know what the hell happened, more importantly where we are!" Hyaku said, sounding slightly confused, mad, and shocked.

Kiara opened her eyes to reveal some Japanese-style buildings. Not too far off, she saw some people in black robes, which were most likely shihakushos. 'Soul reapers...?' She realized, eyes widening as she stood up. "This is Seireitei!"

"You mean Sereetei?" Hyaku said, attempting to correct Kiara.

"No, it's Seireitei." Kiara said, attempting to correct Hyaku in return.

"Nah, I think it's Sereetei." Hyaku said, getting a bit persistant as she stuck with her belief.

"You're a dumbass! It's Seireitei!"

"Sereetei!"

"SAY-RAY-TAY."  
>"See-Ree-Teh."<p>

"Goddammit, Hyaku! It's Seireitei, pronounce it right if you're gonna say it!"

Hyaku stayed quiet for a few seconds, Kiara glaring at her. "Sereetei." She stated, smirking as she knew it was only getting Kiara more mad.

"Seireitei, goddamn you!" Kiara shouted, blind to anything else around them as she was sent into a rage. "I swear to god, if you say it wrong _one_ more time, I'm gonna spork your eyes out!"

"Okay, fine. You don't have to be so uppity about it, Angst Queen." Hyaku said, frowning slightly as she folded her arms across her chest. "So, ignoring our pronounciation battle, you're saying we're in Seireitei? As in...Bleach?"

"Yes, but I honestly think this might be a dream." Kiara replied.

"But...We both saw that hollow. This isn't a dream, Kiara." Hyaku said, turning around for a moment.

"...You spiked the drinks, didn't you?" Kiara asked, looking at Hyaku suspiciously.

Hyaku turned around and shook her head quickly. "No! That was yesterday, I don't have enough for a whole week!"

"What!" Kiara asked, a little shocked. She didn't remember any spiked drinks.

"Um...nothing. Just a bad joke. A very. Bad. Joke." Hyaku said, getting a little serious for a second.

Kiara look at her, even more suspiciously than before, if that were possible. "...Mmkay then."

"Uh, hey! What's that!" Hyaku said, changing the subject as fast as she could. She pointed to a rectangle of light, almost like a doorway. She started to run towards it, curious about what it was as she left Kiara behind.

"Hyaku, wait!" Kiara started running after her. 'If I'm right, that passage will take us to the Dangai...' She thought, trying to run faster now to prevent Hyaku from entering. "Hyaku, don't go in-" She didn't finish before seeing Hyaku disappear into it, hurrying to go in after her.

"...Hm. Is this the Dangai?" Hyaku asked as Kiara entered. She had a smile of wonder on her face, completely oblivious to the present danger.

"Yes, and we have fifteen seconds and counting to run before the cleaner comes!" Kiara said, a tad frantic and anxious to start running.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!" Hyaku yelled as she started running, kind of terrified of the time limit. Well, not really running, more like sprinting.

"Goddammit, Hyaku!" Kiara yelled as well as she raced after the already gone Shiro Hyaku-go. She closed her eyes as she focused on running, pumping her legs as fast as she could with the few precious seconds she had left.

Hyaku yelped as she tripped over something. She fell on the ground, which was unnaturally soft and grainy, landing on her side and causing shards of pain to shoot up through her arm. Her eyes widened when she noticed someone standing before her, and she immediatly scooted back a little to see who it was and where they were. "No way...!" She gasped, her eyes widening a little more.  
>(( LOL Cliffhanger! ))<p>

"CRAP!" Kiara managed to yell out before crashing into someone, knocking the both of them down to the ground. She ended up landing atop the poor person, but sat up quickly. "Ow! I'm sor-" She stopped while apologizing, her jaw dropping and a slight blush creeping across her face as she recognized the bright orange hair.

(( Hence the chapter name, OMFG ))  
>LOL:<p>

Kiara - You just gave away who I ran into! WTF?  
>UKG - I know that . I'm just waiting for that one idiot to read this and ask who it is.<br>Kiara - Fine. -_-  
>Hyaku - LOL my mystery guy is still a mystery!<br>Kiara - ...You are aware that you just gave away it's a guy, right?  
>Hyaku - Aw shit.<br>UKG - LOL, Hyaku, you so crazeh u  
>Ichigo - I'm going to be tortured, aren't I?<br>UKG - Well of course, little Ichigo~!  
>Ichigo - *sigh* -.-<p> 


	3. Heroes and Villains

Kiara stared down at Ichigo, not fully believing he was the first person she'd meet. "Uh..." She studdered, trying to think of what to say while he stared up at her as well, more confused than bewildered.  
>"Um, could you get off me and explain how you came from that?" Ichigo asked, trying to hide the fact that 'that' was the Dangai.<br>"Oh, um, yeah!" Kiara said, nervously laughing as she awkwardly got up. _'He probably thinks I'm a regular human...'_ She started to think of ways to explain her situation without sounding crazy.

Hyaku stared up at, who she deduced must be, an Arrancar. He had messy brown hair, and what was left of his hollow mask was on his lower jaw. She recognized he was an Arrancar, but she couldn't place who he was...She knew his name started with an 'S'.  
>He gazed lazily at her, not even a hint of interest in his eyes. "Hm...Odd." He remarked, going silent for a moment before speaking again. "I guess I should bring you back, then."<br>Hyaku stood carefully, nodding slowly as she glanced around. There was pale sand. Lots and lots of sand. Not to mention a calming and peaceful moon, hanging in the sky without a care. Then her eyes widened when she saw an extremely large palace that didn't look too far away. _'So I'm in Hueco Mundo...That must be Las...Las...Something-that-starts-with-an-'N'.'_ She thought, still gazing at it before noticing Starrk-That was his name!- start to walk towards it before stopping and motioning for her to follow. She hurried to catch up before slowing her pace to match his. Though everything around her was so serene, she couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"By 'that', you mean the Dangai, right?" Kiara asked after thinking it through for a minute.  
>Ichigo eyed Kiara curiously. "How'd you know that?"<br>"Well..." Kiara started, a little nervous for two things. One: She was talking to THE Ichigo Kurosaki, whom she'd been fangirling over just about 24/7. Two: He'd probably think she were crazy and try to avoid her. How would she get home then? "This'll sound a little weird, but please bear with me..." She started to explain how she and Hyaku lived in an alternate universe of sorts and were transported to this universe.  
>Ichigo stood there after she was done, staring at her like she 'was' crazy.<br>"B-But think about it! How else would a human know about the Dangai and that you're a substitute soul reaper?" Kiara said, trying to coax Ichigo into believing her story.  
>A moment of silence passed as Ichigo closed his eyes in thought. "Well, it does make sense...Okay, I'll help you."<br>Kiara nearly tacked Ichigo back down as she hugged him, smiling. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed as she squeezed him harder.  
>"C-Can't...Breathe...!" Ichigo managed to say, trying to push her away as she nearly suffocated him.<br>Kiara stepped away quickly, laughing nervously. "Heheheh, uh...sorry." A lightbulb nearly formed over her heard as she remembered Hyaku. "Oh! Did...anyone else come out? More specifically a fifteen year old girl with ivory hair?" She asked, slightly worried.  
>Ichigo shook his head. "Nope. You were the first to come out."<br>Kiara's eyes widened with worry. _'That's not good...I just hope she's okay...'_ She thought, glancing at her feet as she wondered where Hyaku went.

Hyaku hadn't been walking five minutes and her feet were already killing her. The combination of her laziness, wearing boots, and tromping through sand wasn't a good one. When they reached the top of a large dune, she nearly screamed in frustration. Ahead laid a large expanse filled with nothing but sand. Sure, the large palace was up ahead too but it was farther away than expected. "Jesus christ! How big is that place!"  
>Starrk continued walking despite Hyaku's sudden stop atop the dune. "Very big." He replied to her rhetorical question.<br>Hyaku ignored him, only continuing on her small rant. "It looked like it was a few feet away back there!" She yelled, continuing after a minute of calming down. "Well, how far is it from here?" She asked, starting to walk again, much more hesitant this time as she didn't want to walk what seemed a mile. She watched as Starrk shrugged, a reply to her second question. _'Kiara is probably already in there...Or still in Seireitei or somewhere else, hunting and lurking around for Ichigo. Speaking of him, I wondering if he'll even be able to survive her and her fangirly-ness.'_ She thought, starting to wonder about Kiara. She quickly turned her attention to the lengthy field of sand. "I wonder if I can run it..." She thought aloud, eyes set on the palace as she readied herself. She broke into a run, passing Starrk easily while she sped on ahead. "I'm running!" She yelled out, encouraging herself to go on.  
>Again, not even five minutes later, she was face-down in the sand. "I'm not running! I'm not running..." She complained, laying there and resting a few minutes before getting back up and walking again. Starrk was ahead of her once more. <em>'He probably sped up when I tripped...'<em> Hyaku thought with a sigh. About ten minutes later and they were finally inside the palace.  
>It was surprisingly cooler than Hyaku thought it'd be. <em>'How can this place not have an AC? It's a little cold...'_ She thought, taking a look at the interior as she continued to follow Starrk. Nothing was very detailed, but in a way, that drew more attention to the details it did have. To her, it was a very classy way of pointing out the little things. Then she made the mistake of spacing out, still following Starrk like a lost puppy. She noticed they entered a notably more furnished area, probably a room rather than another hallway. She snapped back to reality when someone spoke.  
>"Now, who are you?" A male voice asked, sounding both smooth and commanding.<br>Hyaku looked to see Aizen standing before her, gazing at her curiously. She let out an unwanted yelp of surprise, jumping back a little as she started to panic. _'Wrong place, wrong time! This is bad! Bad bad bad!'_ Although she wasn't a big fan of Bleach, she knew that encountering Aizen was a very bad thing for her. Kiara might've seen him as a sexy bastard, but Hyaku didn't like him at all.

Hyaku: FUCK! Why'd you do that! D,:  
>UKG: Cause-<br>Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: He's a sexy bastard!  
>Kiara: With his hair slicked back you mean. 3 Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Yeah 3 UKG: *Sigh* Well, until next time!<br>Ichigo: Whoa whoa whoa! You're leaving me with the crazed fangirl!  
>UKG: Yeah .<br>Ichigo: Why am I always the one being left with the fangirls! D  
>UKG: Well, I'm gonna have Arturo~ Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: LOL you're still going through with him? Hardly anyone knows him!<br>UKG: STFU! And oh look! We're out of space! D Well...please subscribe and bye guys!


End file.
